Unknown Feelings
by Hieis Gurl
Summary: Hiei and the other members of the YYH gang meet a pair of women that are a great help to them in their missions but when Hiei starts to get to know one of them better he starts to feel strangely. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

*Hello y'all this is my first fanfic so please be nice when u review I can take it unlike other ppl but it won't be appreciated* Disclaimer do not own YYH or its characters though I wish I did. ; )  
  
Unknown Feelings  
  
Chapter 1: Two mysterious women  
  
Hiei ran through the forest towards Koenma's castle. He had been summoned there to discuss with the  
  
others their next mission and it was supposed to be urgent. Sounds from up ahead made Hiei stop. He heard  
  
a female voice, "Koenma better have a good explanation for this!" the voice sounded angry and Hiei  
  
questioned whether or not to move forward. Then he heard a second voice, also female, that sounded less  
  
angry, "Calm down Willow-chan I'm sure he does .otherwise I don't think he would have summoned us."  
  
Hiei decided to take a chance and move closer, after all he could always just tell them he was on their side  
  
and that he was supposed to meet Koenma also. He inched forward careful not to make a sound. He knelt  
  
behind a bush and watched between the branches as two women sat on the grass in a clearing talking.  
  
One woman had light brown hair that was shoulder length that was streaked with blonde. She had light  
  
brown dog ears atop her head and blue-gray eyes. The other, who seemed only a little older about year at  
  
the least, Had curvy blonde hair streaked with orange and the eyes of a cat, Jade-green in colour. He saw  
  
they had sharp claws and when they spoke he saw they each a set of fangs. "he took me away from my  
  
studies, Kat," said the one on the right, the one with blonde hair, "I study those humans a great deal for him  
  
and give him a lot of information and now he's trying to give me a different job!" Hiei was surprised that a  
  
youkai would actually want to study those pathetic humans and leaned forward to hear better even though  
  
he could hear quite well already. "Yes, maybe but he said it was urgent," said the other. 'Wait," Hiei  
  
thought, 'Koenma said our mission was urgent, and that we get there as soon as possible. Why would he be  
  
having these women come on an urgent term also?' Hiei slowly backed away from the bush he had been  
  
hiding behind and crept back into the forest. 'I have to find out what's going on here,' he thought as he  
  
raced through the trees toward Koenma's.  
  
*Hey that's the end of chapter one, I know its kinda short but there will be more if I get good reveiws  
  
tell me if u want anymore and I got to get at least 3 good reveiws before I do anymore of it. And  
  
please if u speak of me outside the premises of your home.Be kind! ;)* 


	2. Unexpected meeting

*Hola everyone I haven't gotten those reviews yet but I feel that I haven't put enough into that 1st chap so I'm going to put this 2nd in they seem a lot longer when I write them down on paper oh well hope you enjoy the 2nd part. ^ ^*  
  
Unknown Feelings  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting  
  
Hiei met up with Kurama half way to the castle and when they  
  
got there Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there. "Hey guys,"  
  
said Yusuke as the stepped through the door. "Hn." Was Hiei's  
  
answer. He didn't feel much like talking, in fact he never really did  
  
and he was aiming to get the info out of Koenma as to why those  
  
two women were coming here also. "Hello Yusuke," Kurama  
  
greeted them pleasantly. Koenma sat behind his desk and watched  
  
as Hiei and Kurama took their seats, "Well then," he said, "Now  
  
that we're all here let's get down to business, shall we?" the group  
  
nodded and became silent. " The reason I called you all here was to  
  
assign you a very special mission." He said pausing for affect. The  
  
room was silent so he continued, "But on this mission I'm afraid u  
  
will need some help." Yusuke jumped up upon hear this, "You  
  
don't think we can do this on our own!!?" he yelled. Koenma  
  
watched him for a minute then started to speak, "Yusuke even if I  
  
thought you could your soon to be companions wouldn't let me  
  
send you without letting them come along. They have already said  
  
they would be coming and there's nothing you can do to stop them  
  
from coming." This caused Yusuke to curse. "Sit down Yusuke,"  
  
Botan said from Koenma's side, "They will actually be a great help  
  
to you." Hiei eyed them suspiciously, "And who might these  
  
companions be?" he asked. Koenma turned to him and was about  
  
to speak when he was interrupted by a demon who seemed a bit  
  
misplaced among the group. "Koenma-sama, we have a problem,"  
  
he said in a very nervous voice. Koenma didn't look very surprised  
  
after all things like this happened all the time, "What do you  
  
mean?" The demon looked more nervous, feeling all the eyes in  
  
the room on him, "Well, two women, I believe the one you  
  
summoned, are here causing some trouble at the front gate."  
  
Koenma sighed, "When will they ever learn? They really like to  
  
cause a lot of trouble around here." He turned to the demon, "Just  
  
let them."  
  
The door suddenly burst open and the two women Hiei had seen  
  
earlier in the forest entered dragging the guards behind them. The  
  
blonde woman winked at Koenma, "These belong to you Koenma-  
  
sama?" she asked him teasingly. "Kat, Willow, so nice to see you!"  
  
Koenma exclaimed as the women set down the guards. "Same taste  
  
for trouble I see," he said eyeing the woman that had spoken.  
  
Willow laughed, "What was it that you wanted to see us about?"  
  
She said as she took her first look around and noticed the others,  
  
"and who are they?"  
  
"Oh, how stupid of me," he said, "these are the people who will  
  
be your accomplices in your mission." She and Kat raised their  
  
eyebrows and so did everyone else in the room, except Botan, at  
  
him. Koenma turned to the group, "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara,  
  
Kurama, and Hiei," He said as he pointed to each one in turn as he  
  
said their names. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Hiei  
  
asked, " Are you saying we need the help of a couple of  
  
women to complete this mission!?"  
  
*ok there I hope ur happy Dark of Sky I tried to do better on  
  
putting Hiei into character. And try not to be so smart about  
  
the way u say things cause ur review sounded kinda smart ass  
  
no offense. Well anyway just send in some reviews and try to  
  
be nicer about the way u say things Dark of Sky ;)* 


	3. Willow and Kat the New Accomplices

*Hey yall I got my 3 reveiws for this chap so here is Chapter 3^.^*  
  
Chapter 3 Willow and Kat the New Accomplices  
  
"Yes," Koenma said curtly to him. Then he motioned  
  
toward Willow and Kat, "these are the people you  
  
will accompany on their mission mission." He points to  
  
them as he addresses them by name, "Yusuke, Hiei,  
  
Kuwabara, and Kurama." Kat steps forward with a cheerful  
  
smile, "hello everyone." Hiei sits back down with a "hn."  
  
Willow eyes him then looks around at the others. "Hello  
  
pretty girl," Kuwabara said as he introduced himself to Kat.  
  
Willow rolls her eyes and seats herself next to Hiei, who  
  
as always, seems to be in a bad mood. "Hello Willow,"  
  
Kurama said, " I'm Kurama and this is Hiei." Hiei who had  
  
been ignoring everyone looked up when he heard his name  
  
and realized he was just being introduced so he went back  
  
to ignoring everyone, "Hn." Willow smiled at them warmly, "Hello Kurama, Hiei."  
  
She went on to introduce herself to everyone else, having a  
  
little bit of trouble when she reached Kuwabara, and  
  
eventually ended up back beside Hiei and Kurama. "What's  
  
wrong Hiei? Why do u look so mad?" Willow asked Hiei  
  
seeing his sour face. Hiei didn't answer so Kurama decided  
  
to, "He's a bit moody, but don't worry he'll warm up to  
  
you eventually." He said this in a reassuring voice that  
  
made Hiei scowl at him. Willow laughed and Hiei felt his  
  
stomach lurch, 'what the hell was that?' he thought in  
  
surprise, but was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a  
  
hand on his shoulder, "Why is a cute chico like you so  
  
moody huh?" Willow asked with a smile. Hiei felt some  
  
slight colour rise into his cheeks uninvited and he jerked  
  
out of her grip and refused to look or talk to her, or anyone  
  
else for that matter, for the next few hours until Koenma  
  
started to explain the mission.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Your mission will be very dangerous," Koenma said  
  
for like the thousandth time since he had started his  
  
explanation of the mission, and for the thousandth time  
  
since then Yusuke had insisted that they could handle it on  
  
their own. They were to hunt down Nephalus , a very  
  
strong snake demon who was the leader of a group of  
  
bandits. Koenma was sending them all on this  
  
mission no matter how many complaints he got from  
  
Yusuke and the other Spirit Detectives.  
  
"Yusuke," willow had suddenly appeared behind him  
  
glaring, "Do you not think that Koenma-sama would have  
  
let you go on your own had he thought you could have  
  
handled it?" Kat, hearing this, woke up from her half sleep  
  
mode ,she had apparently fallen asleep while Koenma was  
  
talking. "Willow," she said warily. Willow ignored her and  
  
continued to glare at Yusuke. "well.uh." Yusuke was  
  
beginning to feel more than a little nervous under her sharp  
  
cat-like eyes. "that's what I thought," Willow said and  
  
returned to her seat.  
  
"Well then," Koenma said a bit unnerved, "you should  
  
start on your mission right away, don't want Nephalus to  
  
get away. He's a very dangerous villain and there's no  
  
telling how much trouble he can cause if u wait any  
  
longer." The group filed out of the room, being ushered out  
  
by Koenma.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Damn it," Yusuke exclaimed as they walked  
  
through the Makai forest, "Why does he always do this!?"  
  
Kat who was walking beside him said, "don't worry  
  
yourself. You'll get used to it eventually, he always does  
  
this to us and the other Elites."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her quizzical looks and  
  
Kurama just stops walking altogether, "did you  
  
say.Elites?" accidentally letting worry slip into his voice.  
  
Willow turned to him with a reassuring smile, "don't worry  
  
your not on the list," she paused thinking, "at least not any  
  
more." Hiei reached for his sword instinctively. Kat stared,  
  
"You're quite jumpy little guy, what's wrong?"  
  
Hiei scowled at her for calling him little, "If Kurama was  
  
on your list than I surely was also, and I may still be on  
  
there." Willow smiled at him, "if you were on the list I  
  
would have already tried to kill you so u don't have any  
  
reason to worry." Hiei's hand slowly left his sword, but he  
  
was still alert and ready to unsheath it should either of  
  
them attack, "Hn. I wasn't worried." Kat gives him a  
  
disbelieving look, "Sure u weren't."  
  
*ok yall that's all for this chap be sure to R&R^.^ and im sorry if Hiei is a bit out of character but that's just the way I portray him ^.^ ~ beams ~* 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
  
Hey guys gomen ne but I'm canceling this fic.*sighs* I'm just having a hard time thinking of what to do next. I'll post what's left of the story that I have then I'm afraid it's done. I haven't been able to keep up with this.But you are all welcome to read the stories posted by KawaiiGirls. I will see you all later and I hope you will review for the KawaiiGirls' stories. 


	5. Nephalus's DefeatLast Chapter

OK Last Chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this 'cause it's going to be the last chapter for this story. Damn my  
  
problems with commitment. I know I'm definitely going to  
  
get some people popping up on my yelling at me for  
  
discontinuing this thing. Enjoy the last chappy ya'll!-  
  
"Ew!" moaned Botan as they walks through a we marsh.  
  
"Shut up woman," Hiei growled angrily at her. "We need  
  
to be quiet Botan," warned Willow," Nephalus has an  
  
excellent sense of hearing." Yusuke walked around a  
  
particularly soft piece of ground, "And you know that?"  
  
Kat decided at this moment to speak up so that Willow  
  
could watch for Nephalus, "He's an old enemy of ours.  
  
We've been after him for a long time."  
  
"Hush," Willow warned in a harsh voice, "He's nearby,  
  
I can smell him." Kuwabara wrinkled his nose, "You can  
  
smell him?" Willow turned on him not having to say  
  
anything at all. All the warning was in her intense gaze.  
  
"Shush," was all she said.  
  
They continued in silence for several hours. "You don't  
  
suppose he's gone do you?" Kurama asked, breaking the  
  
silence. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped, and Kat and  
  
Willow both shushed him. Kat's ear twitched, " Willow,"  
  
She started to say but Willow cut her off. " I know." Hiei  
  
suddenly turned to face the trees to their left, " He's here."  
  
Willow turned to face the shrubbery as a giant serpent emerged.  
  
Yusuke looked up and whistled, " Damn that's one big snake." Kat  
  
rolled her eyes "Thank you Mr. Obvious."  
  
"Don't turn on our accomplices Kat, we need their help," scolded  
  
Willow. Kat rolled her eyes again. Yusuke stood, his Spirit Gun ready,  
  
beside Kuwabara, who had his spirit sword. Kurama stood with his  
  
rosewhip beside Hiei, who had unsheathed his sword. Willow and Kat  
  
stood readily watching the serpent that was Nephalus.  
  
"So finally decide to show your ugly face?" Willow shouted up at  
  
him, "Too bad you're not going to be able to show it off very long!"  
  
The serpent looked down upon them and spotted Willow. Then said in a  
  
rather hiss-like voice, "And why would that be? I have jusssst barely  
  
gotten here." Kat smirked, " Cause we're gonna kick your scalley asssss  
  
that'sssss why!" She said mocking him by hissing on the S's. "Why you  
  
little bitch!" He shouted lunging at Kat who jumped out of the way.  
  
Hiei who was just beside her narrowed his eyes, searching for a weak  
  
point. Willow and Kat were used to this and knew what was coming  
  
next. Willow stepped forward and spoke calmly and clearly, "Go for his  
  
mouth or eyes as soon as he lunges at us again, but be sure to avoid the  
  
after wave it can hit you pretty hard."  
  
The gang stared at her for a moment then nodded in unison. Hiei  
  
continued to stare at her for a moment, 'How the hell could she think of  
  
that so quickly? She has the situation completely analyzed.It would  
  
have taken Kurama a while after he started fighting to figure that out.'  
  
He thought as they waited for Nephalus to lunge down at them again.  
  
Nephalus plunged down into the ground and Hiei went to the left  
  
along with Kat, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They were showered  
  
with dirt and rocks as he hit the ground. Then he repelled himself off a  
  
tree and hit Nephalus in one of his golden snake eyes. Yusuke hit him in  
  
the corner of his mouth with his spirit gun and Kurama got his other eye  
  
as he looked their way, with his rose whip. Hiei attempted to remove his  
  
katana before Nephalus raised his head again but it wouldn't come  
  
loose. With a roar of anger Nephalus rose up taking Hiei and his katana  
  
with him. "Damn it!" Hiei shouted as he was raised through the air.  
  
"Hiei!" Willow ran up to the swinging body of Nephalus looking for  
  
a way to get up. She ran over to the trees and jumped up into it then  
  
onto the top of Nephalus's head from there. "Willow!" Kat yelled after  
  
her, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Willow looked back  
  
down at her from the head of Nephalus who was now swinging back  
  
and forth trying to get the katana out of his eye and the demon off his  
  
head. Nephalus started to swing his head harder and threw Willow off  
  
into a tree.  
  
Hiei looked back at her then turned back to his katana and tried once  
  
again to get it out with no success. Kat ran to Willow followed by the  
  
Kurama, " Are you ok Willow?" Kat asked worry on the edge of her  
  
voice. Willow nodded, "Just fine." She stood up and looked up at the  
  
demon who was still swinging madly with Hiei hanging onto it. "We  
  
need to find a way to get him down." Kurama and Kat nodded in  
  
agreement. Kat and Kurama walked back down into the battle field. Kat  
  
started to throw balls of fire at Nephalus making him roar even louder  
  
and swing ever more violently. Kurama started to use his rosewhip on  
  
him which really didn't help matters to say the least. Willow jumped  
  
back into the tree and back onto Nephalus's head, sinking her claws into  
  
his scales to keep hold.  
  
"Shit!" She yelled, her eyes darting left and right. Her eyes grew  
  
wide as she spotted a red scale she hadn't noticed in any of her previous  
  
battles with the snake demon. The scale was at the peak of his head. She  
  
smirked, 'This bastard's going down!' she thought as she clawed her  
  
way up to the scale with some difficulty. Nephalus was making it  
  
extremely hard for her to get there but she made it nonetheless.  
  
She raised her free hand and sank her claws into the scale. She  
  
looked surprised as her claws hit the flesh under the scales much sooner  
  
then she had anticipated. Then she smirked, "GOTCHA!"  
  
He roared in pain and shook his head violently, throwing her off.  
  
Hiei's katana just happened to come loose at the same time. Hiei was  
  
the first to hit the ground followed by Willow who hit right beside him.  
  
Luckily for them Nephalus's body chose to fall in the opposite  
  
direction.  
  
Willow sat up holding her head, "Ow." she moaned and noticed  
  
Hiei beside her. " Hey Hiei, are you ok?" Hiei sat up also holding his  
  
head, "Hn." Willow laughed and the others came up looking confused.  
  
~ Well everyone I really hope you enjoyed that part cause it's all your  
  
gonna get until I can think of something else.which may take a while.  
  
*once again curses her bad commitment problem* ~ 


End file.
